balenaproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Zombie)
Not to be confused with Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog 'is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic Zombies series. Personality Unlike the actual Sonic games, this iteration of Sonic is portrayed as a douchebag . The most notable trace of this is that he drives a Hummer (known as the typical douchebag's vehicle due to their unnecessary size and horrible gas mileage). Occasionally, he references Pizza Hut and is also an employee there (a joke on how Roger Craig Smith, Sonic's real-world voice actor, once recorded a Pizza Hut ad). Sonic is very self centered and always wants to "do" Rouge. As of ''Sonic Zombie Origins, Sonic occasionally will say "'''Hooba Dooba" and has become his catchphrase ever since. In addition to Pizza Hut, Sonic also references Starbucks and Chipotle, stating in Doom Ship ''that they are primarily what his diet consists of. He is also known to be quite selfish and crude; when Amy wanted to sleep with him, he replied with "You know what I'd rather do?" and threw himself out a window to escape her. In ''Doom Ship, Sonic also mentions that his Sea Hummer is the only thing in his life that he cares about, with Amy then reminding him that he cares about her as well. Sonic's reply is "fuck no!" and then knocking her overboard into the ocean. He's also able to harness his douche-y powers to turn super (by groping Rouge's boobs), and to summon and control pizza from the heavens to defeat his enemies. Category:Sonic's Group Category:Stereotypes Category:Sonic Characters History Origins In the begins the first episode, Sonic drove his car called the Hummer. He goes to the party at Rouge's house for Christmas. Sonic and the gang saw Cream was bitten by a zombie. Sonic and his friends will block the doors and windows were safe. But exempt Cream was turn into a zombie. Now they leave at her house. While the bomb explodes at her house. So they went to the airport to find the helicopter. So Sonic tells Rouge to transport Super Sonic and beats the monster. Sonic and the gang arrives at his base. Thing He got Revived by Rouge, Godzilla Came from the Sky and was lord of the Zombies. However, With the Help of Pizza Hut Coupons, Sonic Managed to Defeat Godzilla, and almost getting shot by Dr. Rofatfuck. Dairies Vengeance He rode on a canoe with Rouge, Tails, Amy, and Shadow to a place filled with a lot of snow. Dr. Robotnik however, was hiding there and then Sonic and the gang decided to rest while Shadow looked around the rest of the building. Dr. Robotnik foreshadowed once more and then The Zombies came in the room. The characters were worried that no one was going to save them. Then Shadow comes in the room shooting the zombies with his gun. Shadow does his best to get them out of the building but more zombies were coming and they blocked the entrance. Shadow thought it was a good idea to split up and the characters agreed. Sonic bashed into a zombie saying "Hooba Dooba" once more and went outside and got shot with a tranquilizer dart by Robotnik, remnisicent of what happened to him in The Paramount Sonic Movie. THEN HE GOT A ZOMBIE MIXUP IN ROBUTTNIK'S LAIR AND BECAME THE HORNHOG(The Werehog don't judge me you frickin fricks) The rest figure out Sonic's been captured and go to save him. Everyone goes to the place where EggButt was and went in to find Sonic. They head in and Robuttface was killed by Sonic. Shadow explains about the hornhog and they all head out. The 4 split up once again but Sonic Busts Shadow out the window and they're together(Oh boy Sonadow :3). Rouge, Amy and Tails head to a wood treehouse while the narrator has glitching problems. Sonic comes in the background and keeps saying "Hooba Dooba" and says he wants to do them. Rouge sends Tails to go find Shadow. Tails goes in his lawnmower and the narrator mentions that for some reason he mows the lawn at 7 o-clock in the morning when everybody's sleeping. He finds Shadow and they come back. Then (good news YESSS!!!) KNUCKLES CAME BACK OH YEAH!!!! He says that he is a vampire and Shadow says that they need a vampire to help Sonic in Knuckles's Cabin. Amy and Rouge go out and Sonic finds them and cuddles them in a cabin(I HAVE NO IDEA WHO IT BELONGS TO GO HOME AND EAT A DRY FISH). Knuckles, Tails and Shadow come in and Sonic fights Knuckles out until Silver comes and takes away their power. He transformed into a giant monster and attacked the gang. Of course like always, the gang defeated Silver and then went on to another place(??? Where???). Doom Ship Sonic and Pals were on his new Sea Hummer, Chilling around. UNTIL BILLY SAID THAT THEY RAN OUT OF GAS! Afterwards, The Crew went to sleep, Amy was Dreaming of having Sex with Sonic, Tails was Dreaming about Tacos, and Sonic was Sleeping like the Douche he is. A few minutes later, a Boat From IKEA Appears, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were on said Ship. Then Sonic got eaten my the monster after Getting eaten by the monster sonic takes out vectors swedish meatballs and tails tells him to feed the sea monster the meatballs and then sonic takes the credit for what tails did Shopping Mall The Finale Sonic and friends escaped the giant worm(Bowser) from the mall and were still on the balloon. Amy however was tied to the bottom of the balloon. She demanded to come back up and promises to not touch Sonic again, but Sonic refused thus Amy touched Sonic multiple times already. Sonic also told Tails that Cream was young when he found out that he and Cream had a baby named Pablo, who looks like Tails due to possible genetics. Suddenly the wind sped up and knocked over the balloon. Luckly everyone survived except for Pablo. Soon the gang realized they were in a carnival (Whispering Oaks) they went to check the place out when they were attcked by zombies. But then the cheap colors (as Sonic calls them later) came and rescued them, and then met the ruler Scourge. After Rouge left with Scourge for a while, Sonic and the others were sitting at a table. Sonic complained that the carnival was no fun because he didn’t have his smartphone to take pictures. Then Amy said she and Sonic could do it on the table, which ended up with Sonic throwing her and calling her forward. After that one of the recolors ask the gang to join them and swap stories. When an Echidna named stewart asked Sonic his story, sonic said that he was fast and really cool. Then another recolor hedgehog he was like him. Soon after hearing about the other recolors, Sonic and the gang thought they were jerks and decided to get of the carnival. After they met up with Rouge who thought Scourge was a jerk too, she was glad the group was gonna leave. But then Scourge came and said they couldn’t leave yet, and held Sonic at a gun point with Shadow's gun, and thought Rouge was in love with Sonic. Amy didn’t know why Scourge wanted to kill Sonic, but then Sonic changed his mind and stated that he hated Amy. After Rouge confessed her feellings to Shadow, Shadow was shocked. Scourge thought it was sweet but he was still gonna blow his head off. But Shadow attcked Scourge and got his gun back. But then Scourge told the recolors to kill Sonic and the gang. Sonic said that the recolors never been on the rides and finds it as an advantage, While they were fighting, Rouge told Sonic to get off his lazy ass. Sonic told Rouge That the hero sits around and takes the credit. After Amy states that she is done having sex with hedgehogs because they were tiny, Sonic claims he is not tiny. The gang headed for the tunnel of love, but then Metal Silver came back. After Silver reveals that he hates the gang because they make fun of him, Sonic claims that they were gonna apoligize to him. But then that puking sound worm came and ate Silver, resulting in him dying for real this time. Then Sonic says he is such a stupid asshole. After they were out of the tunnel of love. Scourge comes and gives Rouge a choice. She could be his shela, or she dies. Rouge apparently chose no in resulting her getting stabbed by a crowbar by Scourge. Sonic responds by saying "No Booooobs!" Sonic gets angry and attacks Scourge with his spin ball attack from his games while arguing weather Outback Steak House or Pizza Hut was better. After Sonic weakened Scourge Knuckles came and knocked him into the worms mouth. Knuckles agrees with Sonic that he actually did something. Soon when the worm comes back, it dies and Scourge is still alive. But then Eggman came and ran over Scourge. After Eggman explains that he and Sonic can save everyone by going back in time, Sonic says goodbye to everyone except Cream. When Eggman and Sonic return to the past, Eggman instructs Sonic to kill Big the Cat, for he is the cause of the zombies. When Sonic refuses and tells Eggman he wouldn’t kill him, the past Sonic drives his car and kills Future Sonic, Eggman, and Big. Past Sonic says they better have good insurance but remembers their dead, then Sonic went back into his car and drove. Sonic saved the world by being a gready douchebag. Back at Rouge’s house, it was revealed that Rouge invited Sonic to have sex with him. But Rouge revealed herself as a moster, and Sonic got scared and said "Hooba Dooooooooooo.......", before he woke up, turning out to be all a dream. Sonic Zombie finale was also mentioned in a subscriber special, after Sonic was rejected by Rouge in "hoobing his dooba" in the capsule. He then tells the audience/viewers that finally means it over and calls them dicks. Category:Sonic's Group Category:Stereotypes Category:Sonic Characters Category:Heroes